Desire's Call
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Sequel to Pain and Pleasure, an oneshot. It's been two weeks since Shell's encounter with the masked man. So what happens when he comes back?


**Desire's Call**

**Summary: **Sequel to Pain and Pleasure, an oneshot. It's been two weeks since Shell's encounter with the masked man. So what happens when he comes back?

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a cold and windy night. The Hartford household was asleep, except for one specific individual.

Shell couldn't go to sleep. She just couldn't. Her Insomnia had been much worse since she came back to her hometown in Indiana. She tossed and turned in bed and then sighed angrily, sitting up. She ran a hand through her long, dark brown hair, which was somewhat spiked from the pillows.

The only reason she was back home and not with Jess or the cast of MarbleHornets was because she wasn't allowed to leave her state for at least two months, according to her parents. It was just the beginning of November and already freezing out.

Shell sighed softly to herself and lightly tugged on her thin grey shirt. She couldn't get the masked man out of her mind, or what he did to her. He may have raped her, but it's not exactly rape if one enjoys it. She felt sick; so sick for enjoying the experience. Shell trembled lightly as the week she spent at the hospital came back to her.

When she was found by the officer, she was immediately taken to the nearest hospital. She was checked out and was given some bad news. What she had gone through while her and Jess were kept prisoners in that prison, had severely increased the condition of her heart murmur. If she was to be in severe pain, then her heart rate would skyrocket to an insane number and then bottom out to zero, causing her to black out.

It also meant she was not allowed to have children, since the severe pain could kill her. It wasn't that which made Shell upset; it was the fact that she was sterile, infertile. She would never be able to have children anyway. So her parents thought; if their daughter can't have children, why not do surgery on her that would end her cycle for the rest of her life?

So she had the surgery and Shell was somewhat thankful she wouldn't have to have a cycle ever again, but she was depressed because she would never be able to have children. She loved children, except for the irritating little shits she would always come across. She could maybe adopt…..she always wanted to adopt.

Shell sighed and rubbed her face slightly. She still had bruises on her thighs from the experience, but they were barely there, just hours away from completely healing. She decided to lie back down and pulled the blanket up to her neck, snuggling deep into her covers. She breathed in and out through her nose and then closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep…

Until she heard a thumping noise from outside her window. Shell sat up quickly and glanced at her window with tired, hazel eyes. She then threw the covers off and walked over to her window, opening the curtain.

And immediately let out a small yell when she saw someone outside her window.

She fell on her arse and scooted backwards as a hand grabbed the ledge of her window, gloved fingers slipping underneath the window and lifting it up so a masked man could crawl inside. Shell's breath hitched when she recognized the mask.

It was Masky.

He crawled through the window and landed on his feet, shutting the window once he was fully inside. He wore the lifeless mask, dark jeans and boots, along with a warm-looking jacket. Shell just remembered she still had the tan one he had given her.

She stared up at the masked man for a few moments and then managed to stand up. The black, plastic eyes of the mask stared back at her and she waited for the man to say something. When he didn't, she opened her mouth and spoke. "U-um…..what are you doing here…?"

Masky didn't answer her and instead, took his gloves off and placed them on her computer desk. Shell watched as he reached up and unzipped his large jacket, laying it over her spiny chair. He wore a black shirt underneath the jacket and then his hands reached down to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off.

Shell's eyes slightly widened when she saw him pull off his shirt. "W-whoa! What are you doing?" she squeaked, her voice impossibly high for her age.

He still didn't answer her and then moved his head around, seemingly looking for something. He then walked over to her computer desk when he saw her lamp and then switched it on. Shell's orbs widened even more when she saw his naked torso, minus the fact he was still wearing that damn mask.

His body was lean and fit, probably from all the chasing he did. His chest was chiseled and she saw no speck of hair or anything. She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering down his torso and she let out a silent gasp when she saw a poorly made bandage on his side and a dark stain coming through the bandage. "Hey…..what happened….?"

Masky made a stabbing motion with his hand and she understood. He must've fought someone and was stabbed. "Um….." Shell put a finger to her chin and tried to think. "I…I guess I can help…I should have some things….um….follow me…"

The masked man followed Shell into her decently sized bathroom when she flipped on the light. The bathroom wasn't entirely white, just the tile floor. The walls were a nice shade of purple, not too dark or too light. She had a decent sized tub, with a light purple curtain. The rug in the middle of the room was a darker purple and it seemed to contrast with the different shades of purple in the room. One could say purple was one of her favorite colors.

"Um…..I guess you can sit on the toilet while I get some bandages out…" Shell mumbled, heat creeping up to her face slightly.

Masky sat down on the toilet without a word and she sighed, looking for anything to use. She found some gauze, tape and a half-full bottle of peroxide. She grabbed a towel and the supplies and then knelt down beside the masked man, on his injured side. She put the supplies down and then gently reached up and pried the poorly made bandage off his side.

He tensed up from her touch and she threw the bandage into the trash can next to the toilet and examined the injury. Now, she wasn't an expert with injures, but she knew some things. It was definitely a stab wound, but it didn't look too deep or too infected. It must've happened recently.

Shell grabbed the towel and poured some of the peroxide onto it and gently rubbed the liquid around the wound. She heard Masky let out a very quiet groan of pain and he clutched his jeans with one hand, keeping the other on the edge of the sink. "I'm sorry…." She said quietly and very gently rubbed around and on the cut with the towel. Once that was cleaned, she set the towel down and then grabbed the gauze and tape. She gently placed the gauze over and held it with one hand while ripping some tape off with her teeth and placing enough on to make sure the gauze would stay in place.

"Okay…." She sniffled a little and then stood up. "Does that feel better…?"

The masked man gave a single, visible nod. Shell stared down at him, wondering what his actual face looked like. Suddenly, she became very brave and reached down with both hands to grasp his mask. That's when his slightly larger hands shot up and grabbed both of her wrists firmly when her hands were inches away from touching his mask.

She gasped quietly when he had grabbed her hands in his own. He didn't make any noises or any of that sort, but he made a sort of gesture, almost like….he was going to take off the mask himself. Shell gave a small nod and he let go of her hands. She watched as he took one hand and grasped the bottom of his mask, slowly taking it off.

When he fully took it off, her eyes went wide with shock. Black hair…..sideburns….oh god…

"T….Tim…?" she questioned quietly at the now unmasked man. He looked….somewhat different than she remembered. His skin was slightly paler than normal and he had a cut on his cheek which looked like it was from some time ago. He had the same dark eyes, but they were replaced with mixed emotions.

Shell couldn't believe it. It was Tim all along. He was Masky….he had kissed her the first time….and….

"Tim…." Shell whispered and shakily reached out to touch him. "Tim….is that you…?"

Tim glanced up at her. "Yes…" he replied quietly in a somewhat cracked voice, like he hadn't spoken for a long time. His lips were chapped and he ran his tongue over them so he could speak better. "Shell….."

"Tim….you….it was you all along….?" She asked, her voice still eerily quiet. He had a slight look of anxiety on his face and nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. Shell was silent for a moment and then she blushed, scratching her cheek nervously. "Um…..I….."

"I'm…so sorry Shell….." Tim whispered brokenly, his voice cracking again. "I…..when I wear the mask….I'm…..different…."

Shell glanced down at him and she suddenly felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. She held a hand to her mouth and had to bite her lip to keep back the choked sob. "T-Tim….I…..I…..oh god….." she closed her eyes and bit back her sob, trying to calm down. "I…..I d-didn't think it was you…Tim…I don't…hate you…I'm not…mad at you…"

He glanced up at her with a slightly shocked look on his face. "Shell….." he stood up to his full height, which wasn't that, much taller than her. He walked towards her and gently took her face in his hands, brushing away her streaming tears. "I'm so sorry…for everything…"

He pressed his forehead against hers and she sniffled, trying to stop her tears. Both of them were silent for nearly 20 minutes before she spoke up. "How'd you find me….?"

"I followed you here…." He mumbled, guiding them back into her bedroom. She flipped off the light as they left and sighed. "Shell….."

"It's….alright Tim…..I….was worried…I would never get to see you again…." She looked up at him and then shyly looked back down. Without another word, she climbed back into her bed and under her covers. All of a sudden, the end of her blanket was lifted slightly and then Tim climbed in, coming up from behind her. She had a queen sized bed, so it was plenty of room for the both of them. Shell blushed slightly when she felt his bare chest through her thin shirt.

"Is it alright….if I stay here for the night….?" He asked quietly.

Shell thought for a moment. _I don't see why not…._ "Yea, you can stay…" she replied just as quietly. She felt him get comfortable and then his soft sigh. She nearly yelped when his arm went around her waist loosely.

"Is this alright….?" He asked, being careful with his words and actions.

She relaxed and nodded. He got even more comfortable and his arm rested around her waist. He scooted slightly closer to her so he was against her back and his other arm was underneath his head. Shell closed her eyes and sighed very softly, almost inaudible and got comfortable so she could sleep.

"Shell…."

She opened her hazel orbs and slightly glanced up at him from over her shoulder. "Yes…?"

He swallowed. "You're not…I mean…..you're not…..well…..pregnant….are you?"

Shell shook her head. "No…..I was sterile. I had surgery that took away my cycle and now I can't have children. So….even then…..I couldn't have children if I wanted to. I'm not….mad at you…nothing like that."

"I'm still sorry…" Tim murmured, burying his face in the junction where her neck and shoulder met.

"D…..don't be…." She shuddered very slightly at the touch. "I…I….I actually…..liked it…"

He looked at her with a slightly shocked reaction and then it went into a calm expression as he buried his face in her neck again, nuzzling a little. Shell sighed in content at the touch. It felt good; it felt nice to be held and not be locked up in some crazy prison. His other arm came up from underneath her side and went around her chest in a protective like way and held her against him.

All of a sudden, he placed a very small kiss where his face was buried at. Shell lightly tensed up when he did that and then the hand around her waist gently rolled her over onto her back. He was still on his side and glanced down at her with an unreadable emotion. "Shell…can I kiss you..?"

She felt heat creep onto her face and swallowed the lump in her throat. She then closed her eyes and nodded once. She felt him shift and then his slightly chapped lips were on hers. His lips moved over hers gently and slowly, much gentler than the first or second kiss. She made a small noise of approval and brought her hand up to his shoulder, gripping it very slightly and kissed him back just as gentle and slow.

He kissed her gentle for a few moments and then his lips pressed harder against hers, somewhat demanding. She handled it well and the hand on his shoulder went into his hand, tangling her fingers in his soft, black hair and pulled him closer. He was now halfway on top of her, his muscular, bare chest against her soft one. She kissed him back deeply and he let out a low growl, a hand going to hold her face.

His tongue prodded against her lips and she willingly opened her mouth to him, moaning as his hot tongue slid into her mouth and over her own teasingly. His tongue twisted and tangled with hers and she slightly sucked on his tongue, earning a loud moan from him. He then pulled away from her lips and looked her straight in the eyes. "Shell….." he whispered breathlessly and then kissed along her jaw line, earning a shudder from her. His trailed quick, but hot kisses down her neck, licking and nipping.

She tilted her head back and moaned as her neck was assaulted. Her neck was extremely sensitive and also one of her fetishes. He came down to a certain spot on the left side of her neck and began sucking. She immediately clutched his shoulders and moaned as he assaulted her weak spot. "T-Tim….oh g-god….." she moaned and shuddered, moving her legs also.

He hummed against her neck and he became braver and began letting his hands wander. One hand trailed down her side and to the bottom of her shirt, his hand slipping underneath the thin, and cotton material. Shell tensed up and moaned when his cool fingertips teased her heated skin. The other hand stopped at her pajama pants and she tensed up when his hand slipped underneath her pajama pants and slowly, agonizingly rubbed and teased her clit.

Shell let out a gasp and then a moan, squirming slightly at the sensation. She began to pant as Tim teased her down there. The hand inside her shirt trailed up farther and pushed up her bra, messaging her left breast. She moaned again, a bit louder this time and squirmed a bit more as the finger at her most personal area went slightly lower and teased around her lips before slowly slipping through and inside.

She gasped and moaned and clutched his arm with both hands, squeezing her eyes shut. It was a foreign feeling to her when it first happened between them, now it was something she was somewhat used to. She was ashamed to say at 19-years old, she never did that kind of stuff to herself and of course EVERYONE did it.

His face was still in her neck, still teasing the skin and the finger inside her slowly and gently moved back and forth in a thrusting motion. "A-ah…" she let out a strangled moan and gripped his shoulders, digging her nonexistent nails into his skin. All of a sudden, he slipped his finger out and she whined at the emptiness. Tim sat on his knees and gently tugged her pajama bottoms and her undies off her legs, tossing them onto the floor.

Then he sat on his knees between her legs and pushed his finger in again, this time quickly adding a second. He thrusted his fingers in and out while stretching her insides. She clutched the bed sheets and moaned out loudly, trying so hard to stay relaxed. She could feel liquids streaming down her legs and onto the bed. She opened her eyes, panting and looked into his own dark ones. She saw several different emotions in his eyes; desire, want, lust and need.

His fingers suddenly brushed up a weak spot along her walls and she cried out weakly, arching her back and tilting her head back. He suddenly curled both fingers in a "come here" motion and that made her cry out loudly as she released. He pulled his fingers out and then scooted down more on the bed, his hands tickling her inner thighs as he spread her legs apart a bit more.

She panted, looking down at him. "W-what are you…..OH GOD…." She moaned out loudly when his tongue plunged into her and she clutched the bed sheets again, almost ripping them. His tongue moved around, the tip rubbing against her walls and found every corner, ever hidden crevice. The sensations sent waves of pleasure up her spine and she moaned out loudly. Then, he added in two fingers for triple the pleasure and she had to bite the blanket in order to stifle her moans and screams.

Her scream was muffled when she released again and he pulled away, licking his lips and also pulling his fingers out. He scooted up back towards her and grabbed the hem of her shirt, raising it up to her chest. Shell willingly raised her arms above her head and allowed the thin cotton material to be taken off her body. The cool air of the room hit her skin and once bra was also off, he was immediately pressed against her, kissing her deep and passionate.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his back, kissing him back just as much. While kissing, he kicked off his jeans and scooted up so he was situated right between her legs. He gazed deeply into her eyes and she into his. Then, he spread her legs apart a little more and eased himself inside gently, quite the opposite than the first time they did it. She tilted her head back and moaned as he pushed in all the way, fully sheathed inside her.

He groaned a little. She was tighter than last time and he gripped the sheets on either side of her body to keep himself up. He pulled out to the tip and thrusted back in, just slightly harder and she moaned out loudly, panting heavily. He started off at a slow, rocking motion and she gripped his arms, lightly raking her nails across his skin and leaving faint red marks.

He then began to thrust harder, deeper and faster, causing both of their moans to rise in pitch and loudness. Shell bit into the blanket beside her, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. They couldn't be too loud or her parents would wake up and come running to her bedroom. Tim let out throaty moans of his own; she was a bit tighter than last time, but she was stretching to his size and now he could easily move inside her.

"H-ha!" she groaned and glanced up at him with lust-filled eyes. "A-ah…T-Tim…." She moaned out his name and then pulled him down to her, kissing him roughly. He immediately slipped his tongue through her lips and twisted his tongue with hers, both of them moaning out. He lifted her legs and looped them over his shoulders, pounding into her even harder and even deeper. She slapped a hand over her mouth and screamed into her hand.

They both moaned and groaned and it wasn't long before they both felt their peaks. That's when she screamed out loudly in her hand as her walls clamped down around him. He thrusted roughly two more times and then groaned out loudly as she clamped around him. He shuddered, his muscles tensing up and she moaned out softly when he released inside her.

He pulled out of her and then collapsed on top of her, both of them panting heavily. She could barely keep her eyes open; she was so tired. He lifted his head to glance up at her and then kissed her softly. She returned his kiss and he pulled away, burying his face into her neck as he pulled the covers over them.

"Shell…."

"Yes….?" She questioned, barely awake now.

"I love you….."

"Love…you…." Was all she said before she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
